Forever
by P'tite Princess
Summary: Il sont en danger, avec des ennemis de toutes parts. Ils s'aiment mais se sont séparé pour leur sécurité. (Je suis nulle pour les résumé la surprise et à l'intérieur ! Je précise que ceci est une traduction de Sammy-senpai !) !Attention! Présence de lemon, violence, viol,mpreg et tout ce qui va avec ;p !
1. Chapter 1

Des yeux dorés percèrent l'obscurité de la nuit regardant de sauvage yeux bleus.

« Tu m'appartiendra toujours. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un violent et profond baiser. Une langue chercha sa semblable attendant d'être dominé. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque que le besoin d'air se fit ressentir. Une large main prit en coupe les joues de l'homme aux yeux bleus. La douceur de cette main contrastait avec la cruauté et la douleur qu'elles étaient capables d'infliger, mais pour Lui elles étaient toujours douces et aimantes.

« N'oublies jamais à qui tu appartient. »

Un autre baiser suivi, plus doux cette fois-ci mais pas moins passionné. Tout les deux souffraient de savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et ils devaient se résigner.

Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. « Tu seras en sécurité. Je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera réglé »

Il embrassa doucement le front de l'homme aux yeux bleus comme une dernière déclaration d'amour avant leur séparation. L'homme aux yeux dorés regarda le plus petit disparaître dans l'obscurité. « Il sera en sécurité ».


	2. Prisonier

Les chaines s'entrechoquèrent. Il lui était difficile de bouger, il n'y avait pas une seule parties de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il ne savait même pas quel jour on était. Il était ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Un long frisson traversa en corps nu et endolori. Il avait tellement froid ! Combien de temps était-il resté ici ? Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de son propre prénom. Le monde, la vie à l'extérieur était maintenant plus qu'un simple souvenir.

La porte métallique de la cellule grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. La soudaine lumière éblouit le jeune homme qui était, depuis le temps habitué à l'obscurité. Un cliquetis lui signala que la nourriture était servie. D'un mouvement rapide, qui martyrisa son corps meurtri, il se jeta sur le plateau et dévora son contenu en quelques secondes : cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait rien avalé. On ne lui donnait que le strict minimum pour éviter qu'il ne crève de faim.

La porte métallique grinça de nouveau. « Hum ph…ça pu ici ! » Le jeune homme reçu un coup dans les côtes. «Oï ! Sale bête ! Il reçu une pluie se coups. Une main le tira par les cheveux le remettant debout.

Les chaînes s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'on le détacha du mur. Le garde attacha les mains du plus petit derrière son dos. Ses chevilles étaient également attacher par une chaîne l'empêchant de marcher. Une autre chaîne reliait ses chevilles à ses poignets et finissait attacher à son cou par un étroit collier de métal. L'homme attacha une laisse à ce collier puis traîna le jeune homme hors de sa cellule.

Il fut emmené vers une pièce richement décoré. Arrivé à l'intérieur, le garde le força à s'agenouiller avec le front posé au sol devant un énorme bureau aux rebords couverts d'or. Il resta dans cette position durant deux heures jusqu'à ce que l'homme derrière le bureau décide de s'approcher de lui. « As-tu appris ta leçon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur ». Répondit-t-il aussi fort et le plus clairement qu'il le put. Après tout il risquait d'être encore puni s'il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire l'homme devant lui.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche du plus âgé, et il donna un coup de pied au plus jeune agenouillé devant lui. Les gardes dans la pièce le soulevèrent et le collèrent au mur où étaient accrochées d'autres chaînes. On entendit un craquement, puis des hurlements et des bruits de chair que l'on déchirent emplirent la pièce.

Une main cruelle tira sa tête par les cheveux et lui dit « Souviens-toi de cette leçon Akihito. »

« Oui, père. » répondit-il.

« Lavez-le. Il pourra être de nouveau considérer comme un membre de la famille. »

Reviews !

! IMPORTANT ! Je cherche une bêta Reader pour corriger toute mes fautes et elles sont nombreuses je pense ! Donc si quelqu'un accepte de se plier à cette torture…


	3. NDA

OMG ! Je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience (ou pas) mais en ce moment je suis v raiment vraiment overbookée… promis je vous poste le prochain chapitre (ou les deux prochains chapitres) au plus tard samedi.

Encore désolée, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée ! 3


	4. Quotidien

… Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Je dirai tout d'abord que je suis vraiment désolée de cet INCROYABLE retard (pour toi Milla-chan qui vient de gentiment me réprimander XD ! Tu aurais pu m'insulter XD !) alors que je vous avait quand même promis une publication rapide de ce chapitre et malheureusement je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse.

Je peux tout de même vous expliquer ce retard (: j'ai énormément de travail et de concours à préparer et traduire la fic n'était donc pas une de mes priorités. Ensuite j'ai été malade comme un chien ces deux dernières semaines et ce n'est pas terminer…

Désormais je ferai de mon mieux pour traduire les chapitres le plus vite possible mais avec l'emploi du temps que j'ai je ne garanti rien. Mais je continu la trad quand même.

ENJOY !

…

La journée était belle et chaude et le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre. Le rire d'un enfant emplissait la pièce et ce magnifique son avait le don de réchauffer son cœur. C'était bien la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et c'était également le temps qu'il avait passé enfermer seul dans une sombre et immonde cellule.

Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit courir vers lui un petit garçon de tout juste quatre ans les bras tendus et souriant avec toute l'innocence de son jeune âge. Akihito le réceptionna dans ces bras et le serra fort contre lui. « Tu m'as manqué maman ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi bébé. » le garçon gloussa et Akihito le reposa au sol. Le petit garçon attrapa la main de sa « maman » et l'attira vers une petite air de jeu.

Les heures passèrent et les deux continuèrent à jouer mais bientôt il fut l'heure de rentrer à la maison pour préparer le repas du soir.

Le dîner, comme d'habitude, était une affaire délicate. Akihito était assis, les yeux baissés sur son assiette vide. Sa mère, son beau-père et son fils mangeaient en silence, lui en avait pas eu le droit. Lorsque le repas pris fin, Akihito débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Lorsque qu'il eu finit, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son beau-père. Il resta planté devant la porte pendant minutes avant de l'entendre le réclamer.

A peine entrer, Akihito se mit à genoux et rampa vers le bureau où son beau-père était installé. L'homme avait un peu plus de la soixantaine et cela se voyait, ses cheveux était fins et tombait.

Lorsque qu'il atteignit le bureau, il enleva ses vêtements et se mit à défaire la ceinture de l'homme devant lui. Une fois retirée, il la tendit au plus âgé. Celui-ci la prit et le frappa avec. Il n'épargna pas une seule partie de son corps, pas même ses pieds ou ses mains et il se délecta des souffrances d'Akihito. Cependant celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour ne donner aucune satisfaction à l'homme en retenant du mieux possible ses hurlements et ses larmes. Il essayait désespérément d'ignorer la douleur et de penser au deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

En fait, penser à Asami ne faisait qu'accentuer sa douleur savoir qu'une autre personne avait… le fait de sentir une autre personne à l'intérieur de lui, une autre personne le prendre, le posséder comme Asami le faisait, le répugnait, il se haïssait tout simplement. Il se sentait sale, comme la personne la plus insignifiante et répugnante de ce monde, ne méritant pas l'amour qu'il avait pu recevoir et qu'on avait pu le donner.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de se battre, il avait juste à accepter son destin à présent, de toute façon il n'avait aucune issues. Son caractère et sa défiance ne faisait que lui apporter de nouvelles punitions : il avait été abattu physiquement, mentalement et verbalement. Mais cette souffrance en vallait la peine…de ce fait, il protégeait autant son fils qu'Asami.

Oh non il n'était définitivement plus le sale morveux qu'il était autrefois….

….

Des yeux d'or sur une vieille photographie le regardaient fixement. Ils réussissaient toujours percer son âme. Cela faisait cinq longues qu'il ne s'était plus perdu dans ces orbes perçantes et de toute manière il risquait de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Non !

« JE NE DOIT PAS penser comme ça! Je le verrai de nouveau! » ' Akihito se répéta ces mots à maintes reprises, comme un mantra.

Il était toujours prudent, il ne parlait jamais à haute voix parce qu'il savait que des yeux et des oreilles traînaient un peu partout autour de lui. Il fixa la photographie de nouveau. C'était la seule qu'il avait. Toutes les autres étaient restés dans l'appartement de grand standing d'Asami. « Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il pouvait me voir maintenant ? Ce qu'il se dirait s'il savait comment j'ai vécu ces cinq dernières années. Comment aurait-il réagi ?

Sa mère et son beau-père avaient essayé plusieurs fois de découvrir qui était le père de l'enfant, mais Akihito n'avoua jamais. Lorsque qu'ils en eurent assez de demander gentiment, son beau-père avait commencé à abuser physiquement de lui. Au début c'était juste des claques, mais très vite la situation a empirer. Akihito se faisait tellement battre qu'il a failli faire des fausses-couches à plusieurs reprises. Mais même après cela il gardait le silence. Il ne trahirait jamais celui qui lui a tout donné.

Il entendit une personne s'approcher de la pièce où il était enfermé et lui crier « Levez-toi et prépares-toi, nous avons des invités ce soir ».

En bougeant doucement, Akihito marcha jusqu'à ce qui lui servait de salle de bains. Une sorte de toilette/lavabo que l'on peut trouver en prison. Dans un coin, placé au plafond, à côté de ces « toilettes » se trouvait un petit robinet qui laissait couler un peu d'eau froide avec laquelle il essayer de se laver. Cela faisait office de douche. C'était mieux qu'une vraie cellule déjà.

Une fois « propre », il s'habilla avec les seuls vêtements agréables qu'il avait, les autres pouvant être qualifiés de « miteux ».

…

Les fameux invités étaient cinq hommes, tous ayant un peu plus que la cinquantaine, mais qui paraissaient au moins dix ans plus vieux. La seule chose qui les caractérisait était qu'ils avaient fait de bons investissements, de bons contrats et des contacts dans tout le pays. Ils étaient considérés, son beau-père inclus, comme les hommes les plus importants du Japon, mais également comme de vieux pervers dégénérés.

Lorsque qu'il y avait des invités, le travail d'Akihito consistait à préparer et servir le repas et les boissons, mais également à les laissés promener leurs mains sur son corps.

Vers minuit, leur petite fête pris place dans une petite chambre juste à coté de sa cellule. Celle-ci était encore pire : plus effrayante et horrifiante et Akihito savait ce qu'il allait endurer.

Des gardes l'attrapèrent et l'enchainèrent au milieu de la pièce, les bras au dessus de la tête et les pieds joins. Son beau-père et ses invités s'approchèrent de lui avec des fouets à la main.

*Attention mes agneaux SOME MAY WISH TO SKIP THIS PART*

Les fouets claquèrent violement sur sa peau arrachant de petits morceaux de chairs au passage. Il était certain qu'il aurait des cicatrices.

Lorsqu'ils se lassèrent des coups de fouets, il fut mis à genoux. Il reçu un poing dans la figure, un coup de pied dans ses côtes saillantes, un coup de ceinture dans le dos. Ce manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque inconscient, puis l'homme le plus âgé du groupe le mis face contre terre, le bas du dos relevé et les jambes écartées. Absolument toutes ses parties intimes étaient visibles.

Akihito poussa un hurlement terrible lorsque l'un des hommes le pénétra brusquement sans préparation pendant que les autres le raillaient et l'insultaient.

*Ames fragiles vous pouvez regarder*

Akihito se réveilla à dix heures quand un garde le souleva brusquement de sa petite paillasse. Après qu'il eut perdu connaissance la veille, les gardes l'avaient sorti de la pièce pour le laver et soigner ses blessures. Le garde qui l'avait réveillé l'aida à se soigner et à se laver. Il s'habilla, et pris soins de ne pas trop maculer ses vêtements restant avec le sang qui lui coulait entre les jambes. Un fois prêt, il s'occupa de ses corvées quotidiennes.

Cela importait peu aux invités restant de savoir à quel point son corps le faisait souffrir du moment que les tâches ménagères étaient faites.

Le rire de son fils perça l'air apportant un peu de bonheur dans son cœur triste. Son fils. Encore un privilège auquel il n'avait pas le droit, il le voyait rarement et même pas assez pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

Mais c'était bien, ainsi il ne le mettait pas en danger. S'il osait le réclamer, son beau-père n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal et ça il ne le supporterai pas.

Akihito se rappelait du jour où il a annoncé à ses parents qu'il attendait un enfant. Cela c'était très mal passer. La grossesse n'était pas planifiée sans compter qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. De plus, son refus de leur dire qui était le père de l'enfant n'avait pas arrangé les choses…Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il protège Asami ! Après tout, il savait que beaucoup de personnes enviaient Asami et il savait aussi que ses parents étaient gourmands et que l'argent étaient leur raison d'être.

S'il leur avait dit la vérité ils s'en seraient servi pour dérober à l'homme qu'il aimais toutes sa fortune. C'est pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit, ni à eux, ni à Asami.

*VF*

Akihito se mis à genoux avant le bureau. "Tu as bien travaillé hier soir, Akihito. Malheureusement ça n'était pas assez. Nous avions besoin plus. Mes invités n'étaient pas pleinement satisfaits. Tu commences à vieillir. Hmm … que pouvons-nous faire?" Un sourire a apparu sur le visage du vieil homme, envoyant un long frisson dans le dos du plus jeune….


	5. Chapter 5

OMG ! Je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience (ou pas) mais en ce moment je suis v raiment vraiment overbookée (je prépare le concours de SciencesPo)… promis je vous poste le prochain chapitre au plus tard dans quelques minutes.

Encore désolée, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée ! 3 Et JOYEUX NOEL !


	6. Chapter 6

Un sourire barra le visage de l'homme plus vieux, provoquant un frisson de crainte dans le dos d'Akihito. Rien de bon n'était jamais ressorti de ce sourire. "Peut-être qu'un jeu coquin avec la mère et le fils comme pantin est ce dont nous avons besoin messieurs. »

A ces mots, Akihito réagit spontanément, il oublia la crainte qu'il ressentait envers l'homme en face de lui et se mit debout. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et il hurla : "Ne touchez pas à mon fils! N'OSEZ MEME PAS TOUCHER MON FILS! NI VOUS, NI VOS AMIS PERVERTS!"

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans la pièce. Normalement, le fait de se faire battre l'aurait dissuadé de continuer et il aurait cédé, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il ne céderait pas. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme qui avait osé s'autoproclamé son père, avoir ce qu'il voulait. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté les traitements de cet homme vil et cruel était qu'il avait voulu protéger celui qu'il aimait.

"Je vois que tu es toujours aussi réfractaire... Nous devrions corriger cela ne penses-tu pas ? » Il voulu frapper Akihito de nouveau, mais le garçon esquiva le coup et lui rendit un coup de poing en plein visage. Un combat s'ensuivi, c'était la première fois depuis un long moment qu'Akihito se battit comme cela. Il voulait protéger son fils de cet homme !

Cependant, le combat prit fin lorsque les gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et séparèrent brusquement Akihito de son beau-père.

Par ailleurs, le sourire narquois de ce dernier ne s'était pas effacé une seule fois lorsque les gardes commencèrent à le battre. Aussi, il décida de donner une leçon à Akihito. Une leçon que le garçon n'oublierait jamais.

L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau, allumant un cigare excessivement cher tandis qu'Akihito se faisait enchaîner en face de lui et ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est le regarder fixement dans les yeux pendant que ses « très chers » gardes le violaient à tour de rôle. C'était la première fois que les gardes eurent la permission de le toucher et ils ne lui laissèrent aucuns répits. Et quand il sombrait à dans l'inconscience, ils lui jetaient de l'eau au visage avant de recommencer leur « jeu » à nouveau.

Finalement Akihito ne pût plus supporter la douleur, et s'évanouit pour de bon.

Cela ne les arrêta pas…

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours enchaîné en même endroit, couvert de sang et d'autres « choses » qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas mentionner.

Son beau-père ayant guetté son réveil pris la parole "Ca t'apprendra, sale p'tite pute! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner brusquement « Oh ! J'allais oublier. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle Akihito, le mois prochain, ton petit garçon sera aussi une putain ! Comme ça tu te sentira moins seul !" Et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte son rire cruel résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

*VF*

"Maman, je t'en supplies, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

"Non."

"Mais maman, il va lui faire du mal!"

"N'importe quoi ! Ton père ne ferait jamais une telle chose."

"IL a dit qu'il le traiterait comme une prostitué à partir du mois prochain !"

Un soupir échappa à sa mère. "Akihito, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ton père, mais inventer de tels mensonges à propos de lui c'est au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire de toi. C'est trop à supporter. Déjà, tu tombes enceinte à quinze ans. Quinze ans ! Tu deviens une mère à seize ans ! ET tu refuses de nous dire qui est le père. Ton père a probablement raison à ton sujet : tu couches avec n'importe qui ! Tu es une catin ! Tu ne sais même pas qui est le père de ton fils."

"Mais maman, regarde-moi! Regarde ce que les gardes m'ont fait, sur ses ordres!" Au bord des larmes Akihito lui montra ses blessures. Celle-ci les regarda sceptique.

"Vraiment, Akihito ? Les gardes ? Les gardes sont des hommes biens. S'il te plaît Akihito, va faire ta catin autre part et laisse-les tranquilles. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être « contaminés » par des gens comme toi. »

Un torrent de larmes déferla sur le visage d'Akihito qui regarda « sa mère » quitter la cuisine. "Comment peut-elle ne pas me croire ?" Ces mots cruels venant de sa propre mère lui faisaient mal, trop mal. Il s'était senti tellement trahi. Elle était sensé l'aimer et le protéger envers et contre tout, être une sorte d'ange gardien pour lui. Elle n'en était rien.

Akihito se dirigea vers la bibliothèque prétextant devoir la nettoyer. Une fois à l'intérieur il vérifia que personne n'y était et verrouilla la porte. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu' au seul ordinateur présent dans la pièce, située dans un coin, sur un bureau. La crainte d'être découvert s'insinua dans tout son être : on lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser un objet de communication.

Pendant plus d'une heure, une pianota furieusement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, fouillant Internet comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. La découverte des informations qu'il recherchait avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Après ce qui c'était passé, de nombreuses précautions avaient été mises en place. Mais ce qu'il découvrit lui brisa le cœur … Il ne devrait pas être étonné.

IL avait choisi un chemin différent.

Finalement il trouva une adresse mail et contacta immédiatement le propriétaire, lui donnant rendez-vous.

*VF*

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a croire ma secrétaire lorsqu'elle m'a dit qui avait essayé de me contacter.

Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu as du être surpris.

C'est le moins que tu puisses dire… Donc de quoi as-tu besoin ?

De ton aide.

Mon aide ?

Tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse m'adresser.

Tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin si tu ne l'avais pas rejeté.

Je n'avais pas le choix ! je pensais que c'était pour le mieux ! Pour les protéger tout les deux !

Akihito soupira puis tira un document de sa veste. "S'il te plaît Kuroda-San prends ça je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps". Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea jusqu' à la table où un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres était assis se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son papa. Tout à coup, il se figea et une expression stupéfiée apparu sur son visage. L'homme regarda fixement Akihito, le document, Akihito de nouveau, puis le petit garçon qui avait le visage enfoui dans ses vêtements.

"Akihito-Kun, que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

*VF*

Kuroda s'assit et repensa à ses deux invités inattendus. Il était toujours ébranlé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il regarda l'horloge et prit une petite gorgée de Whisky. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet de sa rencontre avec ses invités et surtout avec l'homme qu'il était sur le point d'appeler. Pendant les quatre dernières années, il avait ressenti beaucoup de douleur et de colère. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'Akihito refuse de revenir auprès de LUI. Cela avait été choquant. Kuroda, avait voulu aller le chercher et le ramener par la peau du cul mais IL l'avait tenu à l' écart. Personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi on avait permis à Akihito de s'en aller. Mais à présent, connaissant en partie la vérité, Kuroda regrettait la colère et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard d'Akihito. Et de ce qu'il avait comprit en parlant avec ce dernier, personne n'avait pu souffrir autant que lui.

Le garçon avait été Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, il tressaillait au moindre bruit et laissait constamment son regard posé sur le sol. Et Kuroda avait reconnu ces signes : Akihito avait passé ces dernières années à subir de violents abus. Mais depuis combien de temps exactement ? Et par qui ? Il était certain qu'il avait été violenté ! Tout au long de leur rencontre Akihito avait évité le sujet. Mais Il n'avait pas eu besoin de confirmation pour comprendre que ses craintes étaient avérées.

Kuroda soupira, dans quel merdier le gamin s'était encore fourré ?

Il se saisit de son téléphone, "C'est moi. J'ai besoin de toi chez moi dès que possible. Il y a quelque chose que vous avez besoin de savoir….et voir. N'amènes personne d'autre que Kei et Kazumi."

"Shinji, sais-tu quelle heure il est ?" Il pouvait entendre une femme gémir sans retenu a l'arrière plan.

"Ferme la et dépêches-toi de rappliquer!". Répondit-il en raccrochant violement.

*VF*

Une heure plus tard, Kuroda s'était retrouvé à servir des verres pour les trois hommes qui étaient à présent assis en face de lui. Aucun ne semblait heureux d'être là. "Donc ? Pourquoi somme-nous là Shinji ? Tu ferais d'avoir une bonne raison, tu m'as tiré du travail."

"Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Tu n'étais pas au travail et nous le savons tous. Tu étais en train de baiser cette chienne que tu appelles ta femme."

"Bah ! J'y suis bien obligé pour avoir un héritier." L'homme sourit d'un air satisfait. "Tu devrait essayer, Shinji."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça risque d'arriver beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Surtout avec cette salope aux alentours." Kuroda se mit debout et se dirigea vers l'enveloppe qu'Akihito avait laissé sur la table. Il prit le document et le jeta à l'homme du milieu qui se mit à lire le papier à la fois confus et choqué. "Il semble que tu ais déjà un héritier, Ryuichi!"

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Shinji! Pourquoi diable Akihito est-il inscrit sur un acte de naissance comme étant la mère d'un gosse?!"

"C'était une erreur de s'être éloigner il y a quatre ans. Tu aurais du le ramener."

"Il n'a pas voulu revenir!" Asami s'était mis debout, l'agitation se répandant dans toutes les parties de son corps. "Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai voulu le retenir ?! J'ai voulu le ramener, mais il a eu peur. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Il ne s'est pas senti en sécurité avec moi, dans mon monde. Il ne pensait pas que je pourrais le protéger …". Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de son frère aîné. Shinji le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Non, Ryuichi, ce n'est vrai. Il a vraiment voulu revenir. Akihito t'aime tellement. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais eu peur du danger, il est drogué à l'adrénaline.". Kuroda s'éloigna de son frère et leva ses yeux dans ceux scintillants d'or. "Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'il a voulu revenir."

"Comment sais-tu tout cela, Shinji ?"

"Je l'ai rencontré plus tôt cette nuit. J'avais reçu un mail de lui à mon bureau."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?! Tu aurais du m'appeler et me dire que tu allais à sa rencontre ! Je serais venu avec toi!"

"Il n'a pas voulu que tu sois au courant. Il ne sait pas que je t'ai appelé. Ryu … les choses ne se passent pas bien. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé pendant les cinq dernières années, mais ce n'est pas bon. Il n'a rien dit de ce qui lui est arrivé mais il m'a dit qu'il t'a repoussé pour te protéger …"

"Me protéger ?"

"Oui. Il a voulu te protéger toi autant que votre fils."

Asami s'effondra sur le canapé, une incrédulité évidente sur son visage. Il prit l'acte de naissance dans ces mains et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. "J'ai un fils ? J'ai un fils. Il a quatre ans maintenant." Il leva les yeux vers les autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Akihito était enceinte quand nous nous sommes séparés. Oh Dieu … c'est pourquoi…Akihito… A cause de mon monde…-"

"Non! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton monde. Ryu, la raison pour laquelle Akihito est venu est parce qu'il veut que tu sois avec ton fils. Si tu le désir, il te laissera prendre votre fils chez toi."

"Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas directement venu me voir?

"Il n'a pas trouvé de tes coordonnées personnelles et toutes les informations, les contacts pour joindre ton entreprise ne mènent pas directement à toi. Donc il s'est tourné à moi, sachant je pourrais te contacter."

"Où sont-ils maintenant?"

"Ici, mais Ryuichi, encore un truc à propos d'Akihito …"

"Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il?"

« Fais gaffe. Il est différent… »


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! It's been a while ! Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que j'étais vraiment déprimée après avoir échoué à un concours.

Mais maintenant je suis de retour avec quelques petites précisions puisqu'il semble que certaines choses aient marqué les lecteurs. Peut être ai-je oublié de mentionner que cette fic est une Mpreg, c'est-à-dire que dans cette histoire les hommes, ou du moins certains hommes, ont la capacité de porter des enfants. C'est également un fic où les personnages sont assez OCC, c'est-à-dire que leurs caractères sont assez éloignés de leur personnalité d'origine.

De plus, il faut que vous sachiez pour la suite de l'histoire qu'au Japon la majorité sexuelle est fixée à 13 ans. Donc à partir de 13 ans les relations sexuelles consenties évidemment ne sont plus condamnables. Donc si vous y êtes sensible, le reste de l'histoire pourrait vous perturber.

J'espère que cela vous aidera à y voir un peu plus clair.

 **Eiko-sora-chan** : **Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses j'étais précisément en train de me faire la réflexion. Hors de question que je vous laisse péter les plombs**.

….

FLASHBACK

Le Pickpocket était le nom de son jeu préféré, il en était le roi. Personne n'était à l'abri lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il sourit en regardant les trois hommes bien habillés se rapprocher de l'endroit où il patientait en attendant ses prochaines victimes. À en juger par les vêtements coûteux qu'ils portaient, ils seraient son jackpot. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand au fais qu'ils étaient fortunés. Plus particulièrement l'homme en costume trois pièces. Un Armani? Son sourire s'élargit. Ce serait très simple. Les riches passaient tellement de temps à croire qu'ils étaient au-dessus de tout le monde, qu'ils ne remarqueraient jamais quelqu'un comme lui.

Il passa à l'action en tendant légèrement sa jambe hors de sa cachette faisant trébucher le géant blond. En s'inclinant et en s'excusant, il réussi à retirer le portefeuille de l'homme ainsi que sa montre. En reculant, il se heurta à un homme aux cheveux noirs à lunettes. Il réussi également son coup avec lui. Le jeune homme retint un sourire. C'était si simple!

Il regarda le troisième homme, celui au costume trois pièces. Il était sûr de réussir à lui voler quelque chose aussi, mais il était préférable d'être prudent et de ne pas tenter le destin en devenant trop gourmand. Malheureusement, il semblait que malgré ce qu'il avait pu croire, la chance n'était pas de son côté ce jour là, puisqu'une forte douleur à la jambe le fit tomber tête la première sur le sol.

Il aurait pu se relever de lui-même si de puissantes mains ne l'avaient pas attrapé. Il releva la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme l'ayant rattrapé et son regard tomba dans les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Le bel homme l'aida à se mettre debout, mais sa jambe le faisait agoniser, et quand le jeune homme essayait exercer une pression dessus pour se tenir debout, tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était crier. Oh, apparemment sa jambe était en colère contre lui et ses excès et avait choisi cet instant pour lui faire payer.

"Y-a-t-il un problème avec votre jambe?" Demanda une voix profonde. Elle était si envoûtante et si profonde que le garçon souhaitait s'y noyer. Incapable de parler, il hocha simplement la tête. "Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'hôpital?" Cette fois-ci, le garçon nia de la tête. Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'estompa, et il a pu se tenir debout, seul et sans crier.

Personne n'était digne de confiance. Pas même ceux qui étaient gentils et l'avaient aidé. Alors qu'il faisait volte-face une main l'empoigna. "Je pense que tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour jouer à ce jeu avec une personne d'une telle importance". Le jeune garçon rougit. Merde ! Il n'avait pas été assez prudent, et l'homme l'avait sentit essayer d'attraper son porte-monnaie, bien qu'il se soit tromper et qu'il crut que le jeune homme essayait d'agripper ses fesses.

La grande main serra doucement celle du plus petit. "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Trei-treize ans".

"Tout juste légal alors. Je pensais que tu étais plus jeune. Peut-être douze ou même dix ans. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"T-T- Takaba ... Aki- Akihito". A-t-il begayé.

L'homme sourit. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle. "Eh bien, Akihito-Kun, je suis Asami Ryuichi. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer." Dit-il en s'inclinant gracieusement.

Akihito retira rapidement sa main de celle de l'homme, laissant derrière elle le portefeuille qui était à deux doigts de lui appartenir. "Je-je dois partir maintenant". Il se retourna et courut le mieux qu'il put malgré sa jambe. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre l'homme aux beaux yeux rire franchement.

* VF *

"Monsieur?"

Asami continua à rire en regardant le jeune garçon s'éloigner. Akihito-Kun était un garçon intéressant. Il espérait le revoir. Non, il le reverrait. Il s'en assurerait. Il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes avec lui. "Est-ce que par hasard, l'un d'entre vous à l'heure?" Il sourit en regardant Kirishima et Suoh observer leurs poignets afin de vérifier l'heure sur les montres qui n'étaient plus là. "Peut-être devriez-vous regarder vos poches." Son sourire s'agrandit en les regardant prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Monsieur?"

"Il semble que nous avons été victimes de pickpocket".

"Alors, tout cela était juste de la comédie?"

"Non. Seulement les deux premières fois, lorsqu' il vous a heurté. La troisième fois était réelle. Apparemment, notre mignon petit pickpocket a un problème à la jambe.


End file.
